prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!
is the 11th Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas in October 29th, 2011 and runs for about 70 minutes. The Blu-ray and DVD version of the movie was released on March 21st, 2012. Synopsis The movie starts with Kanade sleeping in her room. Someone knocks the window, but Kanade ignores it. The knocking goes wilder and Kanade goes to the window. She thinks it is Hibiki and opens the curtain. Mephisto smiles and waves her. Kanade takes fright of him and shouts. Her parents woke up and go immediately watch what is happening. Mephisto falls from the ladder, and Kanade's mother calls the police and suddenly Mephisto is surrounded by police cars. Hibiki is on a walk with the Fairy Tones and Hummy when she sees the police cars. Ellen, Ako and Otokichi all got a call and they went to Kanade's house. Kanade tells the girls what happened, and they all hurry to the police station. Mephisto is in an interrogation with Ako and police asks them questions, while the other girls ask Kanade why Mephisto was there. She answers that Mephisto said that he wanted to see Souta but he mixed the rooms. Souta comes and Mephisto thanks him about being so nice to her daughter. He also tells Souta that he is Ako's father and that they are going back to Major Land. Souta wonders what place that is, and Ako pushes her father away and tells that they are moving away. Souta gets mad and runs away. They start to listen be autiful music that the orchestra plays. Suddenly a noisy and bad sound starts playing and their ears start to hurt. Suddenly the music stops playing and it disappears. Everyone starts to wonder what it was. A guitarist tries to play his instrument but it does not produce sound. Otokichi says that Mephisto must warn the Major Land, and Mephisto opens the portal, but it turns to red and forms a strange pattern. Otokichi says that something must have happened to the Major Land and everyone gets worried. Mephisto tells them that he will have a look at the Major Land and that everyone should stay in Kanon when he visits the Major Land. Otokichi says that everyone should go and so they leave. When they get to the Major Land, the sky is dark and they see how something is bind around the castle. Suddenly the howling sound starts playing and forces them to fall to the ground. When Hummy tries to touch a busker sitting in the bench, her paw is hurted and she realizes that the man is turned into stone, though he is still playing his accordion. A girl walks to them and Ako says that she is her friend, Suzu. Suzu tells them that all the music had disappeared and Ako asks her why. She says that Aphrodite has taken it. Mephisto and the girls do not believe her, and Suzu continues that Aphrodite has turned everyone into stone. Ako says that her mother would never too something like that. Suzu asks if she does not believe her, and she says that it is fine for her and she runs away. The girls and Mephisto split to two; Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy go to explore the town and Ako and Mephisto go to the castle. Hibiki and the group find Suzu from the theatre, and she tells them what happened; When she was in the woods, Aphrodite announced that she has now slacken all the music. Hummy says that she doesn't believe it and starts crying, and the Crescendo Tone appears and tells them that Suzu does not lie. Meanwhile, in the castle, Aphrodite tells the Trio de Major to steal the Healing Chest. Next we see Ako and Mephisto walking at the park. Ako asks her dad if he believes that Suzu was telling the truth. Mephisto says not to worry, the father is here and nothing bad will happen to her. Ako says that she will be fine without him, and runs towards the castle. Hibiki and the group is walking in the woods with Suzu. Suzu shouts that all that happened is Ako's mother's fault, and starts crying. Kanade tells Hibiki to give some space to her and they continue walking. Hummy has problems with the heavy Healing Chest and the Fairy Tones say that she will not get any cupcakes if she rests. Hummy gets wind up and runs to them, forgetting the Healing Chest next to Suzu. Ako and Mephisto get to the castle, and they wonder how it is turned like that. Possessed Aphrodite traps Ako inside a bubble. Meanwhile, the other girls start wonder where Suzu is. Suddenly, the Trio de Major appear. Back in the castle, Mephisto figures out that he has to sing Ako's favorite song to release her, but he does not remember it. Back in the woods, Hummy realizes that she forgot the Healing Chest, and goes to find it. Trio de Major then creates a Negatone. The girls transform but the Negatone traps Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. Meanwhile, Hummy thinks she has found the Healing Chest but it is really just a wooden chest. Trio de Major comes and say to give it to them. Cure Beat arrives and sees what is happened to Healing Chest. Trio de Major thinks that the chest is the Healing Chest and takes it. In the woods, Melody & Rhythm came up with an idea which works and they defeat the Negatone with Miracle Heart Arpeggio & Fantastic Piacere. Suzu is in the theater, begging Healing Chest to revive her parents. Crescendo Tone tells her that Pretty Cure is there for it, and there is also something that Suzu can do. Back in the castle, Melody, Rhythm and Beat start fighting with Trio de Major, who transform into monsters. Meanwhile, Mephisto remembered Ako's favorite songs and they start to "sing" it together, and Ako becomes happy. The bubble breaks, and the Cures finish Trio de Major with Music Rondo & Heartful Beat Rock. The soul of Aphrodite appears and tells Ako and Mephisto that the dark energy, Howling is trapped inside her heart and that by destroying her, Howling will also die. A sword appears, and Mephisto raises it. Melody, Rhythm and Beat arrive and they become scared about what Mephisto is doing, and he swings the sword, but it only breaks the roots around Aphrodite and Mephisto takes her and jumps out from a window. Howling, being scared of dying, comes out of Aphrodite's body. Everyone are scared about what will happen, and Mephisto creates a slide to them. Suddenly Howling breaks it, causing Mephisto and Aphrodite to fall. Cures try to attack it with Music Rondo Super Quartet, but it does not work and Ako transforms too. Cures try Beat Sonic and Sparkling Shower but they don't work either. Howling tells them that he is a servant of Noise. Then he creates a hurting drift around the Cures' heads and tells them that they can not stop him. Meanwhile, Suzu with the Healing Chest runs to Hummy and gives it to her. Hummy also gives Suzu's note necklace to her. Crescendo Tone tells Suzu to raise her necklace and guide her feelings to Pretty Cure. Suzu raises her necklace and it starts to shine, and the beam of light attacks Howling. Meanwhile, Mephisto and Aphrodite wake up in the theater, and they see how the feelings of the people turned into stone fly to help Pretty Cure, as Suzu thought for it. Hummy also tells everyone to wave their Miracle Lights. Suddenly a burst of light attacks Howling and it also frees the Pretty Cure. The Major Land also turns normal. Suddenly Howling starts sucking the energy and turns into his real form. It attacks the Pretty Cure and takes Cure Rhythm. Cure Melody starts attacking, but Howling blasts her, Cure Beat & Cure Muse away. Cure Melody gets up and tells Howling that she has to protect the music and save the Major Land, but Howling punches her away again. Hummy waves her Miracle Light with the Fairy Tones, and Crescendo Tone tells Melody to fight, and the Healing Chest starts glowing. The light blinds Howling, and suddenly Cure Rhythm is gone. Howling watches at the sky, and he sees Crescendo Cure Melody holding Cure Rhythm. Howling tries to attacks them, but Crescendo Cure Melody punches him back, and attacks him, along with Cure Rhythm, using Passionato Harmony Crescendo. She turns back to Cure Melody, and with the help of the other Cures, finally defeats Howling with Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. Later, Ako tells her parents that she wants to stay with the other girls in the Kanon Town, and they accept it, Ako starts smiling and everyone becomes happy. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody **As she was jogging along the beach, she spotted Mephisto in a patrol car. Meeting up with Kanade and the others at the police station, they compared their stories. After that, she accompanied the others to Major Land to find the reason behind the loss of music. *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm **She thought she spotted Mephisto on her room balcony in the morning, and was taken aback. After meeting up with Hibiki and the other and comparing their stories, they travelled to Major Land together to solve the mystery. *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat **After getting a call from Hibiki that Mephisto had been arrested, she rushed to the police station to meet the others. To make herself a suitable attendant to her King and Princess, she borrowed a reference book from Otokichi and decided to dress in a period-style kimono for the trip to Major Land. *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse **After getting a call from Hibiki that Mephisto had been arrested, she made her way to the police station with Ellen. Elated with the thought of going home to Major Land to live with both her parents, she did not notice that Souta was lonely and reluctant to let her leave, and the two had a fight. When she travelled to Major Land with everyone and learnt from Suzu that Aphrodite was the culprit behind the trouble, she was shocked and turned against everyone, including her own father. Major Land *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Shirabe Otokichi *Suzu Villains *Howling *Trio de Major *Negatone Kanon Town *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora Trivia *Early promotion material for the movie showed Cure Muse unmasked as well as the Crescendo Tone before they made their debut in the series. *Shirabe Ako's favorite song which was the ending of the movie was also heard in episode 38. Gallery External links *Pretty Cure Movie website (Japanese) *Suite Pretty Cure♪ Movie in Anime44 (SUB) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzJWp8eWpdE Movie opening *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3RgXQzacU4&feature=related Movie Ending *Suite Precure Song of heart Category:Movies Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Main Series Movies